


We'll do it if you do it kind of thing

by ninthgymleader



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthgymleader/pseuds/ninthgymleader
Summary: “Why don’t you guys make out right now?” And now the girl is smirking, actually smirking, convinced she has the two of them trapped in a hole of their own making. Adam and her both fully expect Chris to try and climb out, but he surprises them both and digs deeper.“Okay, we’d love to. Should we make out right now?”“Uh…” is all Adam can manage as he wracks his brain for a response.“We’ll do it if they do it kind of thing.”Or the one in which Chris can't say no to a dare from a girl wearing a fanny pack





	We'll do it if you do it kind of thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me rewatching that first scene in the bar and realizing how rife with sexual tension it was and everything just sort of steamrolled from there.

“He’s great in bed too, real giver.”

Adam knew he would run into a couple of setbacks coming out at the bar, his friends aren’t exactly known for their ability to stay on topic. He planned for the inevitable ‘your mom’ joke from Nick, as well as any subsequent bickering between him and Ortu. He planned for Ortu to steer the conversation in the opposite direction if he so much as thought the word “feelings” and thus stayed clear of that. He even planned on Chris shamelessly making him his wingman, though he had hoped it wouldn’t involve dancing with The Drunk FriendTM. What he did not plan on was Chris’ bright idea of seducing both girls with a goddamn mutual game of gay chicken.

“How do you know?”

“What? You don’t sleep with your best friends? That’s selfish.” Adam is looking at his friend fully expecting a second head to appear. _What the fuck is he doing?_

“Okay” The girl with the fanny pack tries to deadpan, but can’t hide her amusement. 

“Very selfish, I’m sorry” 

“Why don’t you guys make out right now?” And now the girl is smirking, actually smirking, convinced she has the two of them trapped in a hole of their own making. Adam and her both fully expect Chris to try and climb out, but he surprises them both and digs deeper. 

“Okay, we’d love to. Should we make out right now?” 

“Uh…” is all Adam can manage as he wracks his brain for a response.

“We’ll do it if they do it kind of thing.” Chris is so sure of himself, so confident.

“Yeah… um…about that…” 

“Sure, we’ll do it… as long as you guys don’t chicken out first.” She shoots her friend a look that all but screams, ‘Girl, we got this, these idiots won’t kiss.’ Her friend has a new look of resolve that she tosses back in response. She looks surprisingly sober doing it considering her blood-alcohol content. “I’m waiting.” There’s a challenge in her words, her voice, her eyes. 

Chris can never back down from a challenge. 

“Alright, you’re on,” Chris shouts, drawing more eyes to them then Adam would prefer while kissing his best friend for the first time. 

_First time and last, he’s straight remember._

Adam scans the eyes for Nick and Ortu, having no real plan for when he sees them, just hoping for some miraculous distraction. His eyes sift through the crowd once, twice, a third time, but his friends are nowhere to be seen. 

_Where are you two dickheads?_

He changes tactics, searching instead for anyone, anything that would give him a convenient out. Turning his head back he sees the bathroom sign…not a perfect solution, but it will give him time to stall. 

“Dude, you good?” Adam quickly turns back around and finds his lips mere inches from Chris’. 

_Shit_

“Uh….” 

“We don’t have all night boys.” The brunette’s words are teasing and playful, but tinged with urgency. Adam has to think of something quick. 

“C’mon man,” Chris’ voice has dropped to a whisper, “It’s just a quick kiss. We do it once and that cold streak of yours is over man.” Chris winks at him, selling this ridiculous act of his for all it’s worth. Fanny pack chick must have sub-sonic hearing though, because she’s clearly not buying. 

“Cold streak? That’s odd, if I remember right you help your friends out in that department.” The girl faux-frowns at Chris before shooting her friend a knowing look. “I mean it would be selfish not to, right?” She looks over at Adam, smiling in victory before upping the stakes. “Now a true altruist would give his friend a nice long kiss, at least a minute long…”

“With tongue!” the drunk friend interjects, holding back a burp as she does it. _There’s the cocktails talking again._

“Yeah, with tongue, you know, to make up for all that lost time.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary…” Adam starts but Chris cuts him off.

“Nah, we’ll do it. Can’t let these lovely ladies thinking I’m selfish, can I?” Chris shoots Adam a look that’s half ‘don’t blow this for me dude’ and half…flirtation? No, no, definitely not. Even if those are Chris’ signature bedroom eyes, Adam sees the acting in them, the labored performance. 

Still though, they’re pretty goddamn convincing. 

“We don’t have all night boys” Fanny pack girl taps at a non-existent watch, equally playful as she is impatient. 

_You’re running out of time, just tell him._

“Chris, listen, I…”

The words never leave Adam’s mouth, instead they’re swallowed up by a pair of lips crashing into his. Adam’s eyelids shoot up at the action, pupils blown wide despite the dim light of the bar. In a haze he remembers where he is, then what he was doing, and finally whose lips these are against his. 

_Chris is kissing me. Shit, shit, shit._

Adam looks down and registers that Chris’ eyes are closed, he should probably do the same. He leans in and closes his lips around his best friend’s, the initial stiffness giving way for a rhythmic give and take.  
With each push, the other backs off. With every retreat, the other moves in. They ebb in waves like this for _....wait, how long has it been?_

“Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-niiiiiiine…sixty!” The girls are counting in unison, screaming in delight as the boys reach a full minute. Both boys’ eyes shoot open at the sudden sound, but their lips are still touching. Adam had no clue the girls were counting, it certainly didn’t feel like a minute. But sure enough, he looks over and sees the drunk girl fiddling with the timer app on her phone. He shifts his attention back to Chris and sees more of his friend’s pupils than usual. Staring into them, he can feel time catching up all at once. Like clockwork, reality snaps back and the two guys break the kiss in unison, pulling several feet away from each other before either man can blink. 

“So, uh…yeah,” Chris coughs to break the tension “Was that altruistic enough for you two?” His words are clearly meant for the girls across from them, but he’s staring at Adam as he says it. 

“I don’t know,” fanny pack girl responds, “Why don’t you ask your friend?” It’s as if Chris and Adam’s heads are on a swivel, they shift their gaze to her in perfect sync. “Plus, I think Adam was saying something before you so rudely cut him off. A real altruist listens to his friends, doesn’t he?”

“Was he?” Chris looks back at Adam, realization hitting him square in the face. “Oh right, yeah dude, what were you going to say?” 

Adam can’t drop the bomb now. Not after that. 

He plays along instead. 

“Oh right, that.” Adam draws out his vowels, stalling to think of something, anything. “Yeah, it was nothing, I was just…” His brain is working overtime, running at twice the normal speed before stopping on something devious. 

“I was just going to ask him to really tonguefuck me this time.” 

Chris’ jaw drops. Incredulous. Adam shoots him a shit-eating grin before continuing. “He’s just so sweet and gentle you know? I have to practically beg the guy to rough me up sometimes, but when he does… Oh god, does he deliver.” Adam makes sure to emphasize that last part, throwing in the best rendition of his o-face that he can produce on demand for good measure. Chris and the girls meanwhile are doubled over in hysterics, the alcohol in their systems pushing them to laugh harder than usual. Chris in particular has the most trouble at keeping his cool, fighting literal tears from how hard he’s laughing. He brings his friend in close, pats him on the back for a little bit longer than usual, and whispers in his ear.

“Way to sell it man, fucking hilarious. The girls are eating this shit up.” Chris leans in even closer and drops his voice to warm, heady whisper, “We are going to get so laid tonight dude.” Adam’s breath hitches at that, a sudden heat traveling up his spine, but he ignores it. Fanny pack girl’s subsonic hearing must be ignoring things as well, because she doesn’t give Chris the third degree. 

“Alright ladies, your turn.” Chris’ face is equal parts smug and endearing as he says it. 

“How about we get out of this place and we can do a lot more than just kiss.” Adam likes to think he isn’t fully oblivious to when a girl is flirting, but right now he’s got an eyeful of Chris and it’s making all the voices in the room sound muffled. Fanny pack girl’s proposition flies completely over his head. 

“Hell yeah,” Chris says, not quite as dazed as Adam. “You two, got a place in mind?”

“Well our roommate is staying the night with their boyfriend across town, so the whole apartment is up for grabs.” The brunette tries to be coy and uses her occupied hand to brush her hair back, spilling some of her beer in the process. Adam follows the liquid to the ground, zoning out in the process.

“Oh yeah?” Chris nods his head, “We would love that, wouldn’t we Adam?” 

Adam’s name is enough to snap his attention back to Chris. He manages to shake his daze long enough to make sense of the situation, quickly realizing the massive hole he’s dug himself in. He tries to will his mouth to move, his head to nod, to get some part of his stupid body to respond but he’s paralyzed. He starts to stammer, producing something that could have been a ‘sure’ or could have just been nonsense, when Nick and Ortu decide to finally show up. 

“Fuck these chicks, we got to go!” Nick cuts in, grabbing Adam by the shoulder, “Unibrow guy got crazy. Let's get out of here.” Nick starts to drag him by the arm and never in his life has he been so happy to be forcefully dragged somewhere. 

“Woah guys, hold up. What the hell did you do?” Chris yells, grabbing Adam’s other arm and pulling him backwards. The heat from before is back, traveling not only up his spine, but down the length of his arm and across his face. He looks up and back at Chris, admiring him for a split second before he sees a familiar presence in his peripherals. 

“Are these two perverts your friends?” Adam sees the man’s leather jacket and unfortunate unibrow and pieces two and two together. 

“Oh my god, you guys did not hit on his girlfriend?” Chris says, putting Adam’s thoughts into words. 

“Sister.” Nick corrects him, as if that detail really matters. Adam sighs, turns to the guy and is about to apologize when the unthinkable happens. 

“I’m so sorry, oh my god.” Now it’s the drunk burnette speaking his mind, only instead of apologizing for his friends sexually harassing the man’s sister, it’s for throwing up all over his shoes 

“Okay -” Chris thinks aloud, then reassures her, “-No, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re fine.” He turns to fanny pack girl and adds, “I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay.” Fanny pack girl nods as she says it and puts a hand over her friend’s shoulder, looking simultaneously sympathetic but at the same time annoyed. Adam can relate.

* * *

Adam is lying in bed, running through the events of last night with equal confusion and disappointment. He was going to tell them everything, he was so sure of it. But his coward ass couldn’t get a string a freaking sentence together last night. These are his best friends, they deserve to know, don’t they? 

Especially now that he’s kissed one of them. 

That kiss, god, he has no idea how he is going to deal with that giant pink elephant in the room. Will  
Chris be pissed at him for it? Will Chris laugh it off as nothing? He knows the former would be worst, but he feels like the latter would also significantly suck. He is not sure, but it felt like Chris was flirting with him last night. No way, Chris is definitely straight. If his best friend even had an inkling towards guys, he would know. They share everything. 

_Well clearly, not everything. Why would he tell you he likes guys if you never told him?_

Adam recoils at the thought. Honesty and trust has always been a big deal to him. He can’t just let this sit and fester, not after the kiss. He’s got to let Chris know the truth. 

“Chris,” Adam whispers, then repeats a little louder, “Chris.”

“Hmm.” Chris doesn’t open his eyes, just mumbles. 

_Here goes nothing._

“I'm gay.”

“Okay, man.” Chris’ eyes are still closed. Adam can tell that he needs to clarify. 

“No-” Adam adds, “I like guys.” 

“Hmm?” Chris opens his eyes this time at least. He looks confused though, and Adam can’t tell if it’s because of what he’s saying or if it’s just not registering. He decided to repeat himself one last time. 

“I'm gay.” 

Chris’ eyes pop all the way open. Now he’s got it. Before he can say anything, he’s jumping out of the bed and running to the trash can. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Chris half shouts, half throws up. 

_Shit. That’s not the response that he wanted._

“You okay?” Adam asks, gritting his teeth as he says it. Nick is awake now and asks the same thing from across the room.

“Fuck man.” Chris takes in a deep breath, doing all he can to quickly recover from his impromptu nausea. “Yes, yeah. I'm fine. It's...that's not you. It's the excessive alcohol.” 

Adam lets out a short laugh at that. It might not be the ideal response, but it is a little bit of a relief knowing it’s hangover vomit, not I’m disgusted with you vomit. 

“What the hell's going on?” Ortu enters the room, interrogating them over the previous ruckus. 

“I'm hurt, man.” Chris wipes his lip and stares down at the ground as he says it, not making full eye contact with either of them. “Adam's gay.” 

Unsure of how to react to that, Adam looks over at Ortu and gives a nervous but prize-winning smile, hoping he can soften the blow a little

“I gotta take a shit.” Ortu covers his nipples and turns around. It would be comical considering how not attractive Ortu is, if Adam wasn’t so taken back by the awkwardness of it. It doesn’t take a detective to see that none of friends look comfortable with this. He changes tactics. 

“I... I should just head out.”

“No, no, no, no.” Chris immediately stands up and runs over to the bed, regret evident in his face.

“No, no. It's cool. I'm gonna go.” Adam reassures them. “It's okay. Let you guys soak it in.”

“No, Adam. No, dude. Adam, it's fine, man.” Their voices have all blended together at this point as they’re speaking in unison and Adam is already out the basement door. 

_That could have gone worse._

Once Adam gets up the steps he books it through Ortu’s living room. He blocks out everything in the room, only focused on his car and getting home. 

Oh god, his car. 

He didn’t drive here.

Chris drove him here.

His apartment is eight miles away, a neighborhood over. Calling a cab would take too long and cost too much, at least where they’re living, and walking that distance is not going to fly. 

He has to go back and ask Chris. 

Walking back into the house, he stops and lets out a big sigh. It feels like he was holding in all the air in his body for an hour. He slowly makes his way towards the basement, half stalling, half prepping himself for the conversation to come. He gets to the basement door and here’s a muffled conversation he thinks may be about him, but he doesn’t pay it mind, just walks on in.

The room goes entirely silent as he enters, confirming his earlier suspicion. 

_Well they’ve got to soak it in somehow, I guess._

They all stare at him with a dumbfounded, “shit, we didn’t expect you to be back yet” look, and he decides to just go for broke. 

“I forgot I didn’t drive” 

Chris looks at Nick and Ortu and back at Adam, shoots him a smile that says, “Sure buddy” and grabs his keys. 

Adam has never been happier to see his best friend smile.


End file.
